Wind-power units (“WPU”s), which generate electrical power from the energy in wind, continue to increase in importance as alternative, or “renewable,” energy sources. In some weather or turbine conditions the WPU must be “idled”, and in some cases fully parked, to limit the loads imposed on the WPU and ensure personnel and equipment safety at all times. For a typical horizontal axis WPU, idling usually entails pitching the blades roughly 90 degrees to a shutdown position, permitting the rotor of the WPU to rotate slowly. In some other examples, a WPU's control logic may call for an additional brake to be applied and for the WPU to be “parked”, with the brake bringing the rotor to a complete stop and essentially locking the rotor from rotating. The WPU may also include a yaw drive that permits an idled or parked rotor to be turned into the wind. Each of these actions, either separately or together, typically reduces the forces the wind exerts on the WPU, thereby reducing the risk of damage to the WPU. However in some cases while the WPU is in an idled or a parked state, off-axis winds interacting with the rotor can result in unsteady and oscillating loads applied to the rotor blades. These oscillating loads can result in dynamic loading of the WPU structure and in the supporting tower that can exceed normal loading conditions and cause equipment damage.